Hetalia goes to Hogwarts!
by Akira Amber
Summary: Just like the title, Hetalia goes to Hogwarts! Chaos and randomness is sure to happen! So join the Hetalia characters on their trip to Hogwarts! England's Patronus Spell will be Flying Mint Bunny XD
1. Prolouge

**One of England's states, Northern Ireland asked England to go to Hogwarts! The Nations were invited by England, and now they are out for fun!**

**Warning : Human Names, OOC, and OCs, Confusing plot.**

**Author's Note in the bottom. (Writing this chapter is UsagiPyonPyon-Alice I am doing a collab with her.)**

* * *

It was a sunny day. The Sun shone brightly and radiated its heat, as usual. It just the same normal day for people. But.. For the Country, that day was too different as the Nations declared their usual meeting on England's capital, London.

"Hey, Ca- Mattie." America said, passing through English people on the street with his brother, Canada. He really need to be careful with his Human name. Pronounce Canada, you're good as dead.

As the cold wind breezed softly through their hair, they walked slowly towards their destination, The Meeting Hall.

"Hm? What is it, bro?" The other blonde replied, pulling his jacket futher towards himself.

"I think we should postpone the Meeting."

"B-But, why, A-Alfred?"

"Don't know, but I just this feeling in my gut that says something is wrong."

Canada chuckled lightly, and stared his brother.

"Rare to see you so worried. Come on, let's go. One of your _state_ is waiting." He said in hush tone.

"A-Ah! I forgot about _her_!" They ran as fast as they can get and eventually arrived just in time.

* * *

**Meanwhile,**

"Brother England." A red-headed boy entered England's office. England who sat at his office chair, glanced at his younger brother.

"Northern? What is it, lad?" England grinned at Northern Ireland.

"I need you to help me learn the Teleportation spell." He said, his face still expressionless and blank.

"Sure. But, can you wait? I am going to attend a meeting."

"Can I come?"

"I think otherwise. Sorry, lad."

"Sure. No problem. Go ahead. I'll catch you later, brother." Northern Ireland said, sarcastically. **_  
_**

"I know you're upset, but it is for your ow-"

"JUST GO AND DON'T DECIDE WHAT SHOULD I DO!" The younger Personification turned around, hid his face from the Briton.

"I-I.." England's face fell and turned speechless. Then an idea hit him.

"How about we go to Hogwarts? I'll ask the other Nations to come." Then he saw his younger brother's face lit up.

* * *

"Where is that bastard England!?"

"Just be patient, Ireland."

"Sorry for being unpatient, Texas.."

"Teehee, that's okay!"

Hearing her best-friend's last comment, Ireland chuckled.

"Hey, there dudettes!"

Suprised, both Ireland and Texas looked at the wooden door. Standing there are Canada and America.

"The one who have arrived are only you two?" Canada scanned the room for anyone but nobody is there.

"No. Actually Japan, Germany, Italy, Spain, and.. Romano were already here. But Italy and Romano want some pasta, so the group left without me and Texas." The red-haired Ireland retorted.

"Hm.. How about England?" America asked.

"Hasn't arrive here yet."

"Oh. It's very unusual for him to be so late. Probably he overslept." Chuckled America.

As his chuckled died down, a blinding light suddenly appeared, surprising the Nations.

"What the hell!" Texas and Ireland shouted together, While Canada merely shocked. America? He already destroyed Canada's eardrums by his high-pitched scream.

"Ah! GHOST! Canada, save me!" He clinged to Canada's hand.

"A-America! It isn't a ghost, stupid! Stop clinging to me!"

.

.

"It's only me! Hey, I'm not a ghost!" Someone shouted to them.

"England?"

"Yes, It's me, America. Now, I want to tell you guys.. Do you want to go to Hogwarts?"

"Umm.. What's Hogwarts?" America asked, with his usual cute face.

.

.

.

_Smack!_

"Are you stupid, bro? It's a magical school." Texas smacked America's head as loudly as possible.

"Ouch, that hurts, Tex!"

"Yeah, 'cuz you're dumb."

"So, are you guys coming or not? I already invite some of the other nations. Including your brother, Texas." England smirked and impressed when Texas smacked America.

"S-So.. California's coming?"

"Yeah, possibly. Oh yeah, Ireland?"

"Hm?" She answered.

"Northern is going to come too."

"Really?" Ireland's face lit up, happily.

"Sure, he was groaning about my teaching so, I offer him to go there and he agreed." England said, chuckling at the end.

"Oh, he still learning magic from you?"

"Okay, we agree to come to the Hogwarts." Texas yelled out.

"Don't make any choice without me, Texas!" America also yelled.

"But, at the end you agree because _him_, right?" She asked him.

America who unusualy shy right now, blushed hardly as he heard _him_.

"Texas, I said don't say anything about him!" He said, still blushing.

The other nations just sweatdropped, some of them just chuckled like, Ireland and Texas.

* * *

"Okay, you guys agreed and already gather around here." England started.

"Yeah, yeah, enough with the chit-chat, Bushy brow." Hongkong loudly yelled.

England's vein just popped out, but he managed to supressed it.

"Enough." He paused then coughed a bit, "The Nation that agreed to go to Hogwarts should be in this list, and you guys aren't allowed to use your country names there, so write your fake names."

**List of Nations that are going to Hogwarts :**

**North Italy - Feliciano Vargas**

**Germany - Ludwig Beilschmidt**

**Japan - Honda Kiku**

**South Italy - Lovino Vargas**

**Spain - Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** _  
_

**Prussia - Gilbert Beilschmidt**

**Austria - Roderich Edelstein**

**Hungary - Elizabeta Hedervary**

**America - Alfred F. Jones**

**England - Arthur Kirkland**

**France - Francis Bonnefoy**

**Russia - Ivan Braginski**

**Belarus - Natalia Arlovskaya**

**Ukraine - Yekaterina 'Katyusha' Braginskaya**

**China - Wang Yao**

**Taiwan - Wang Xiao Mei**

**Vietnam - Chun Lia**

**South Korea - Im Yong Soo**

**Hong Kong - Wang Jia Long**

**Norway - Lukas Bondevik**

**Iceland - Emil Steillson**

**Denmark - Mathias Kohler**

**Sweden - Berwald Oxenstierna**

**Finland - Tino Vainamoinen**

**Canada - Matthew Williams**

**Liechtenstein - Lilli Zwingli**

**Switzerland - Vash Zwingli**

**Belgium - Florinda Maes**

**Ireland - Valenciennes 'Val' Fitzgerald** _  
_

**Northern Ireland - Leon Fitzgerald**

**California - Nathan Cross**

**Texas - Quinn Bianca Crimson**

0000

Already done with their fake names, England took them to Diagon Alley. But America saw England's cheeks are flushed, but he said he was okay.

"Are you sure you're okay, Artie?" America said, looking at the panting England.

"I-I'm fine, d-don't worry about me."

"But.. Your cheeks are flushed." The younger blonde about to touch his face until..

"I said I'm fine! Just a headache.." He shouted, slapped away America's hand that were going to touch him.

"O-Okay, if you said so." America answered, stuttering.

0000

**On the Hogwarts Express' Train,**

"Uh, tell me why are you with me again, bastard?" Romano asked. Spain felt something just hit his head, infact that was Romano's fist.

"Now, now.. You two don't make a fight here.." Belgium whispered, then grinning at them.

0000

"What are you going to do at Hogwarts?" A girl asked.

"I don't know. I just follow _sensei_ here." The boy answered.

"Well, Jia Long, Xiao Mei. I'm going because of I want to learn westerners' Magic." China cut their words.

"Because of Ivan?"

"What's with Ivan-_Oppa_, Ho- I mean Jia Long, da-ze?" Korea just entered the conversation.

"Hm, apparently our _sensei_ is in love with him." Vietnam, who was reading a book.

Instantly, China's face went pink into crimson red. Covering his face, China shouted, "AIYAH! That's not what I meant, Chun Lia, aru!"

"Steam is coming out from your ears, _sensei_." Hong Kong stated, his face still monotone.

"Ah, I want to fall in love too~ Right Chun Lia?" The small Taiwanese piped up.

"Hn. Whatever." Vietnam turned around to the window and blushed.

0000

"Ah man, I shouldn't sit with him.. If this keep up. But I couldn't resist his cuteness.." America complained, glancing at the sleeping England beside him. His head was on America's shoulder, making him blushed more.

"It's okay, Alfie! You're the hero! Don't be afraid!" He said, punching his fist to the air.

"What's with this 'Hero'-thing?" A voice made America shivered, since it HAS British accent on it.

"A-Arthur?" He turned around at England. He hasn't woken up. Then who?

"It's me, Leon." As the door to the room opened, revealling Leon's messy red locks and mischiveous green orbs.

"Oh, It just you.. I thought that it's Arthur." _He's just keep reminding me of California.._ Unaware what happens next the door open again, and..

_Brak!_

Quinn entered and crashed with Leon. They fell together. And more important.. Quinn was on top of Leon! Valenciennes who saw this and Nathan were quite surprise.

"Quinn, are you okay? Are you hurt?" California (Nathan) shouted.

"I'm fine! I'm not a kid anymore, Nathan." Texas got up and yelled to his brother.

Then Texas held her hand to Leon, "Hey, sorry for bumping."

"Hm, you should be." He said, holding Quinn's hand. Instantly, her heart skipped a beat. She was trying to suppress the blush she had by saying, "Arrogant bastard."

Then sat to their own chair-like bench. Valenciennes with Quinn while Nathan sat with Leon. Well, the girls were talking about something called 'Yaoi', Nathan and Leon were talking about their sibling.

As they were busy with their chatting partner, the Train stopped. Alfred who is now trying to poke Arthur so he got up, just resulting something bad, like.. Colorful words from Arthur. Though, he (Arthur) still has some pink blush on his cheeks.

They also unaware of Japan's ninja present, he was busy clooking at the camera. A smirk fell on his face, when he saw sleeping Arthur with Alfred and when Leon fell on top of Quinn.

"This trip.. It could be fun and full of memories." He whispered, then Kiku vanished right away.

0000

**(A/N : From now on, I'll call the Nations with their human name.)**

Quinn let out a yelp of excitement because she just saw Hogwarts, for REAL.

"Hey, Tex- I mean Quinn."

"What is it, Nathan?"

"Nothing." He said, grinning.

A strict-faced teacher who was waiting all the 1st Years in the in front part of the Castle, led all the Students to the Great Hall. They were given some time to change to Hogwarts' uniform, even some of the students brings their wand around.

"Man, this uniform is not comfy like my bomber jacket." Alfred complained.

"Shut up, dude." Quinn smirked, trying to imitate Alfred. The American let out an annoying growl and stared at her, lazily.

"You guys are the worst." Vash commented.

"We are not." Valenciennes, Leon, Quinn shouted, together.

.

.

Arriving at the Great Hall, the strict-faced lady went to the in front part of the room and sat there as they sat at the long bench-like chair. Valenciennes sat along with Leon, Quinn, and Nathan. Japan sat with the asian group, beside them was the Nordics. While Francis and Matthew were trying to tell each other about their stories. Alfred got scolded by Arthur, Gilbert was busy making Elizabeta angry, Roderich just sighed. Vash was obviously sat beside Lilli, for protection. Romano was busy hitting Spain with his tomato he got from nowhere.

"Are you Nathan's twin?" Leon asked.

"Uh, no.. You're Ire- I mean Valenciennes' younger twin, right? Even Val didn't know that I have an older brother." Quinn stated, eagerly to know who he is.

"Yes, I am, midget."

"Now that you mention that, I never met your brother, on the meetings." Valenciennes answered, looking at Nathan's direction.

"I came from _California_, I just to lazy to attend a meeting. Need to take care the other states."

"Hey! I'm not a midget, you know!"

"Whatever, what's your name again?" Leon smirked, really enjoying making Quinn angry. But before Quinn get her hands on Leon's neck, Val cleared her throat and talked to him.

Then, a clearing throat-kinda sound cleared all the students' mumbling.

"Hello, Hello! Welcome to Hogwarts." A man came fort from his seat to the podium. "My name is Branden Dolton, The Headmaster of Hogwarts." He said, grinning to the students.

Branden isn't old like Dumbledore in Harry Potter films. He looked young with mischievous glint all over his Amber Caramel eyes, his honey-coloured hair was short and the front part was spiked up. Even his smile is quite attracting.

"Now, we shall start the Sorting Ceremony! But.. Before that, I or probably my Vice, will introduce this year's teachers." He rubbed his cheek, absentmindly. Then glancing and grinning to his vice as the crowd cheered with clapping and shouts.

"Stupid." His Vice-Headmistress mouthed then made a small smile.

0000

**Guess what? I just a big fat liar. I promised that I will update about the Vocaloid High School, but instead I was writing this crappy prologue. -_-"**

**Blame that all to my brain. I'm dead-tired cuz I has a lot of homework (lately) and don't have any idea going on my ridiculous head. =="**

**Okay, this isn't a Harry-Potter AU. Me and Akira-chan already agree that we will be using only the setting that is Hogwarts. :D**

**Arthur is not sick, he just.. His Tsundere was acting up. =="**

**Now that my turn is done, Akira-chan will do the honor of writing the first chapter. *grin***

**About the Pairings? Mostly OCsxOCs, USUK, Spamano. Cuz we haven't agree on that. ^^;**

**Alfred : Review! If not, I'll be stealing some of Artie's burned-scone and give it to you~**


	2. Chapter 1

**My turn! The prologue was good, wasn't it? Sorry if this is a lame excuse for a chapter -.-"**

**Disclaimer: Alice-san and I don't own Hetalia/Harry Potter… If we did, it would be overrun by awesomeness! Sort of.**

* * *

"Okay, Time to introduce the teachers. Go on ahead, introduce yourselves." Mr. Dolton smiled at the teachers. At first, there was no movement, until…

"Hey! I'm Mr. Fennex. I'm the Arthimancy teacher!" A happy teacher smiled, well, happily.

"If anything happens in that class, I'm not helping." Another teacher sighed, "Why do I always have to be the mother?"

"Yeah, you're not that good, Bianca, because your house is so lame." Yet another teacher stuck her tongue out at Bianca.

"You should call me by my teacher name, ya know, Ms. Fleur. Anyways, I'm Ms. Croft, nice to meet you all, I'm the Astronomy teacher." She playfully smirked.

"Um… Ms. Croft, Ms. Fleur? Could I introduce myself?" A small woman with large glasses asked with a tiny voice.

If either Ms. Fleur or Ms. Croft had heard her, they didn't show it.

"Um, I'm Ms. Brooker. I teach Charms. I'm also the nurse here." She said quietly and shyly.

"Oh come on, Ellie! Speak up, nobody can her ya! I'm Ms. Kuro, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teach! You better not cause any trouble in my class, okay?" A scary aura came from the last part.

"Ms. Kuro, it would be nice if you weren't so loud. Please act your age." Yet another teacher sighed.

"Whoa, no need to be so uptight, Ms. Shiro, we mean no harm." A short teacher laughed. Actually, was he even a teacher? He was so short…

"Mr. Cox! Maybe you should try being serious for once? I'm the Apparition teacher here by the way." She smiled at the students on the last part before turning to face Mr. Cox again.

"Ah! I'm sorry, ma'am. Don't hurt me!" Mr. Cox raised his hands in a protective position. After he was sure she wasn't going to hit him, he said, "I'm the Care or Magical Creatures teacher."

"Haha, you got in trouble~!" A teacher smacked Mr. Cox's shoulder playfully.

"Oh shush, it's not like you don't in trouble all the time, Mr. Wells." Mr. Cox laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh all ya like. I'm Mr. Wells, the Divination teacher. Pleased the meet you all." He bowed.

Suddenly, a cough racked and all the teachers stopped.

"Mr. Carter! Are you alright?" Ms. Fleur rushed to a sickly teacher's form.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine." He coughed again.

"Lilyana, move away, I can take care of this." A teacher that looked weirdly like Ms. Fleur pushed her away.

"But Ms. Lydia! Shouldn't Ms. Brooker take care of him?" Ms. Fleur looked worried.

"Yes, okay. Ellie! Come over here." Ms. Lydia motioned for the short woman to move over.

"Oh my gosh! He's going to die! He's going to die, I tell you!" A panicked teacher ran around.

"Ms. Belle, please calm down! You've said that every time Mr. Carter coughs." Ms. Shiro tsked.

"He's going to be safe, right? Safety is important!" Another teacher panicked with Ms. Belle.

"Yes, Ms. Gratidia. You're right. Don't worry, he should be fine." Ms. Brooker said softly.

"Yup! Of course, you're the best, Elle!" Another male teacher said with confidence.

"T-Thank you, Mr. Thompson." Ms. Brooker stuttered.

"Hm, flattery, Mr. Thompson?" A loud voice shouted.

"S-Shut up, Mr. Flanagan!" Mr. Thompson blushed.

Mr. Flanagan obviously didn't get the atmosphere, luckily, Ms. Brooker didn't either.

"Ugh, what is so important here? Mr. Carter is being frail is nothing new." A female teacher scrunched up her nose and huffed in disgust.

"Ms. Soner, couldn't you at least be a bit more caring? He is not feeling well, you should be helping!" Ms. Croft glared.

"Yeah, yeah. Ms. Croft, did I mention I really don't care?" Ms. Soner rolled her eyes.

"Ladies, please stop." Mr. Fennex sighed and begged.

They both huffed and turned around so they didn't look at each other.

Mr. Carter got up and laughed, after getting recovered.

"Good job there, Mr. Fennex. You women are so scary." Mr. Carter laughed with humor.

"What was that?" Ms. Soner glared.

"N-Nothing, Ms. Soner!" He shuddered.

"That better be." Ms. Soner rolled her eyes.

"Can we do the Sorting now?" Ms. Shiro sighed.

"Um, yeah… Let's do that." The Vice-Mistress said, with an awkward look on her face.

"Wait! You haven't introduced yourself yet! Go on." Mr. Dolton shouted.

"Fine, if you insist. I am Ms. Fielding. There, are you happy?" she rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"Yup!" He laughed, "Okay, give the hat here, Ms. Lydia."

And that's how the ceremony started.

* * *

Every time someone would get into Ravenclaw, Ms. Croft would stick her tongue out at Ms. Fleur and vise versa when someone got in Gryffindor.

Ms. Soner would smirk every time someone got into Slytherin, and Ms. Brooker clapped happily when somebody got into Hufflepuff.

So, those were the Head of Houses.

Then finally, the string of countries came.

"Feliciano Vargas!" Ms. Fielding shouted.

"Ve~!" Italy smiled and ran upstage.

"Hm, it should be… GRYFFINDOR!" The Sorting hat shouted.

**(A/N: I died when I put that. Of laughter. But the Axis and Allied had to be together… so XD Oh, and Ravenclaw and Gryffindor will have all classes together. Unless for some notice is put up, it will stay like that.)**

"Ludwig Beilschmidt." Ms. Fielding said again.

* * *

After that, all the Axis and Allied were in Gryffindor, along with the Nordic Five, Canada, Liechtenstein, Hungary, Ireland, and Texas.

In Ravenclaw, there was, Romano, Spain, Belgium, Prussia, Austria, N. Ireland, the Asians (minus Japan and China), Ukraine, Belarus, Switzerland, and California.

That was about it, none of the countries were in Slytherin or Hufflepuff.

* * *

"Okay! We'll split up into our house dorms~! Follow me!" A random Gryffindor prefect shouted.

The countries in Gryffindor sighed and followed. When they reached the stairs, they got surprised as they moved to a certain level, and the prefect motioned for them to get off the mobile stairs. They kept on moving until they reached a painting with a fat lady on it.

"Hello, new Gryffindor students." The lady suddenly spoke.

"Ticklishly Flibber." The prefect said and the lady swung her frame to the side, revealing a quite large room.

"Girls, go up the left stairs, and boys, take the right stairs. The dorms are there, you can choose which ones you want." The prefect said.

* * *

America sighed and plopped his stuff onto a random bed.

"Hey~! Artie~! Come sit on the bed next to mine!" America enthusiastically patted the bed beside him.

"W-What? Uh, well, if you insist." England tried to cover his blush.

* * *

"China~! You will sleep next to me, da?" Russia asked.

"Um… Okay, aru." China blushed and pushed his Hello Kitty plushie onto the bed beside Russia.

* * *

"Hey! Girls~! Let's put our stuff here!" Hungary called to the other girls in Gryffindor, which were countries of course.

"Oh, I wish big brother was with me." Liechtenstein hung her head.

"Don't worry, Lilli! We'll see Vash during classes and stuff! Nothing to worry about!" Hungary reassured her.

"Thanks, Miss Elizabeta." Liechtenstein looked happier.

* * *

"Ravenclaws, follow me!" A prefect yelled and the Ravenclaw kids followed him.

They went through the same chaos with the moving stairs and reached the frame.

"Blueleaf Dew." The prefect said, and the frame swung aside, revealing the magnificent Ravenclaw dorms.

"Boys, take the stairs on the left, girls, the right. Pick your beds from there." The prefect ordered and watched closely.

* * *

"Aw, fuck. This is so stupid, the eyebrow bastard, just had to drag us into this." Romano cursed.

"Of course, Lovi~! Anyways, let's sleep close to each other~!" Spain sang happily.

"N-No thanks, tomato bastard!" Romano blushed, but gave in when Spain used his puppy-dog eyes.

"Aw, you guys are so cute. I'll be right next to 'yall so you don't do anything dirty~!" Belgium smirked. (A/N BELGIUM IS GETTING SUCKED INTO YAOI XD)

* * *

"Young Master~! We should be together." Prussia smirked, "You should be honored to be so close to the awesome me, ja?"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. We better get to class and meet up with the others." Austria rolled his eyes and made sure he didn't show his face to Prussia.

"Mei! Get over here, don't make me make you unpack, we're almost late to class!" Vietnam shouted to her little sister.

"Coming, Lia~!" Taiwan hurried with her unpacking and raced to her sister.

"Okay, let's go down to the main room, and call for Yong and Jia." Vietnam sighed, and started running down the stairs.

"Jia-niichan! Yong-niichan~! Hurry up, or we'll be late." Taiwan shouted, quite loudly.

Hong Kong was down in a flash, but it took Korea a while to get down. Well, because he was Korea, da ze.

"What were you doing, taking so long?" Hong Kong asked, sighing.

"Well, when you were up there, you wouldn't let me move next to you, so when you left, I moved my stuff next to yours. Oh, and it's final." Korea smirked.

Hong Kong went to go punch Korea in the back of the head.

* * *

All the countries met up next to the Charms room, and entered when Ms. Brooker let them in.

"Hello there. I am Ms. Brooker, your Charms teacher, if you didn't pay attention before. Today, we will start with simple charms. It is the first day after all." Ms. Brooker raised her wand and muttered a few words, and the tip lit up like a bright fire was blazing on the tip, it gave off that much light, but the source was very tiny.

"This is called _Aurora Burn. _It can blind your enemies, but is most famous for it's light for guiding people around. Now try it, raise your wand, and make a swinging motion, while saying _Aurora Burn._" Ms. Brooker instructed.

**(A/N Yup, don't feel like looking up spells, plus this could be used on later –cough- SNEAKING OUT DURING THE NIGHT –cough- XD)**

"Aurora Burn!" Italy concentrated. The tip of his wand flared for a moment before it quickly died down.

"Ve~! It's not working." Italy sighed.

"Don't worry. It takes practice." Germany said, his wand was already glowing, but not super bright, probably just barely enough to get through the dark.

"Here is a trick, try thinking of a bright room when you say Auora Burn. It usually works." Ms. Brooker smiled, and went off to help someone else.

"Aurora Burn! Haha, this should work, 'cuz I'm the hero!" America shouted.

"Hey, careful, you need to" England was cut off when there was an explosion, "concentrate." England sighed, finishing his sentence.

"Oh my." Ms. Brooker looked at the ashes that littered the floor. "It's fine, please continue." She sighed and used a charm that swept up all of the smoky black ashes.

"Sorry, Ms. Brooker!" America quickly apologized.

"No really, it's not a problem, please continue working though." Ms. Brooker smiled.

By the end of the class, the countries had all at least made their spell last for 10 seconds. Ms. Brooker's trick worked, and made the charm much easier.

* * *

"What class is next, Arthur?" Germany asked.

"Um, next we have Flying. I hope this isn't too much of a pain…" England muttered.

"Flying? We can fly?!" Texas's eyes lit up like the Fourth of July. (Rhyming! XD)

"No, stupid, we use broomsticks, it's obvious. I mean, why would we bring them with us if we aren't going to use them?" North Ireland rolled his eyes and sighed in a dramatic fashion.

"Why you!" Ireland held Texas back before she could lunge at his throat.

"Hello class, put your broomsticks on the grass, we will practice levitating them to your hand." Ms. Gratidia instructed. "Oh, and do not leave class until I instruct so, unfortunately, I have a very important announcement to make."

"Put your right hand over the broom, then say 'Up!'"

Everyone shuffled their feet and slowly got ready.

"Up!" All the students shouted at once.

However, most of the broomsticks did not exactly go up…

Texas shouted with confidence, but her skill lacked, so the broomstick flew up, but before it could reach her hand, it fell again.

North Ireland snickered, as the broomstick went straight to his hand. Well, he had been practicing for a long time now…

Texas sent him a glare before she tried again, this time, narrowly getting the broomstick in her hand.

"Okay students, now mount your broom." Ms. Gratidia sighed and muttered, "But be super careful! If anyone gets hurt, it's Mr. Dolton's fault…"

"Um, question! Are you supposed to blame the Headmaster for things?" America asked.

"Eh, we do it all the time! Plus, I first-years shouldn't even play Quidditch!" Ms. Gratidia sighed.

"Wait, we get to play Quidditch? Ja! **(1)** The awesome me shall be the Seeker!" Prussia, being the, well, awesome him, had talked to many other students and they had told him about Quidditch.

"Mr. Dolton requested that all years have 4 Qudditch teams for each year, obviously one house, so I have to manage 28 teams. Oh, sorry if that sounds like what muggles call 'math.'" Ms. Gratidia apologized.

"You're wrong! You only have to manage 10 teams! You're trying to get our sympathy, because _obviously _7 times 4 equals 10!" A Slytherin girl, Hayley Ferella, who thought she was so perfect, scrunched her nose in a high fashion. (A/N Excuse me while I laugh my head off, oh and I had to make the Slytherin people bad, it sucks. Okay, back now.)

"How do you know muggle subjects?" England asked; knowing wizards shouldn't know math.

"My daddy got me a tutor, the tutor told me that I was the smartest person he'd ever met, and also the most kind." She boasted annoyingly.

"Yeah, I'm not going to argue with a fucking stupidity of a level that high." Ireland rolled her eyes.

"I don't think anyone would." Texas laughed.

"Anyways, as I was saying, if you want to sign up for Quidditch, go on ahead. If you want to know the positions more, see me after class. I'll give you a mini-lesson on what you have to do." Ms. Gratidia said, and then continued to teach the basics of flying.

After she dismissed the class, the countries excitedly chattered on which position they would like to play.

* * *

**Done~! Yup, so they are going to be playing Quidditch, because Quidditch is just awesome, ja? Alice-san will write the next chapter, so you get to look forward to something, right? XD**

**Ja means yes, or yeah, in German**

**Review please! It would mean a lot, after I spent so long on this chapter.**

**Thanks~!**

**~Akira Amber**


	3. Chapter 2

**Well, My turn to write again? Akira sure is fast.. Oh well XD I think the prologue is super crappy, cuz I'm lazy XD Oh well. I'll stop ranting now. :|**

**Me and Akira-chan are not the owner of Hetalia. If yes, I want USUK as a Canon couple. XD Or.. SpaMano?**

* * *

Inside the Principal's Office, it looked like it was hit by a hurricane. The paper was scattered all around the floor, in a messy way. Mr. Dolton with his usual lazy feature put his head on the desk and let out a groan.

"So, we already have 1st Year's Quidditch teams, Aceline?" Mr. Dolton said, tilting his head to his Vice-Mistress. On the other hand, Ms. Fielding who is holding some files on her hand, stared at her lazy childhood friend.

"Yes. already took care of that. Are you going to slack off from your job again?" She asked, putting the files beside his head. The lady stood up and stared at him with a glare.

"I was going t-" Before Mr. Dolton can finished his sentence, Ms. Fielding pulled her wand from her belt and dark aura was over-flowing from her. "Petrificus Totalus." She muttered. Suddenly, a flash appeared and hit him.

"Aceline! What do you think you're doing?!" Mr. Dolton tried to unfree himself but unable to lift up his hand. His head was stuck on the table.

"Hmph, say yes or I'll keep that spell."_  
_

Mr. Dolton did answer that question but instead of yes, he said, "_Ja_."

"You're really bold, Branden Dolton."

"No! You got it wrong! It's a yes in German. Please, spare me!" Branden yelled. His pleading looks was on his face and the other girl just sighed.

"Finite Incantatum." Ms. Fielding muttered again and Mr. Dolton was free. He waved up his hands and stared at Aceline.

"_Danke_."

Mr. Dolton's last words made Ms. Fielding knitted her eyebrows.

"Since when you learn how to speak German? Do you forgot we are both from UK?" She asked, returning the wand to its proper place and fixed her thick black glasses.

"From a Ravenclaw student. He has whitish hair and red eyes. I don't remember his name though."

"Oh whatever.." Ms. Fielding sighed and continued, "You better be quick, because you still have paperwork to sign."

Once again, his face fell flat and replaced by a loud sigh.

"That sucks."

* * *

"Hachoo!" Prussia sneezed, loudly.

"Geez." Austria paused when a Ravenclaw student got in from the Blue-painted Ravenclaw Boys dorm. "Gilbert! Can you behave like a normal person when sneezing, like close it with your hand? It is out of manner." Austria commented, putting his arms on his chest and scowled.

"I'm not like you, young master. The awesome me has an awesome way to sneeze." The Albino smirked, while Austria just sighed.

"Well, whatever. You said you want to apply for the Quidditch?" Austria fixed his glasses, yet he was still scowling.

"Yeah, aiming for Seeker." He kept smirking as they started to get out from the dorm. Along the way, they continued to chat. Ocassionally Austria smacked Prussia on his head and Prussia just laughed and smiled, not caring about the bump on his head that was growing bigger. They didn't notice that they have arrived at the Potions Class.

"Hey, Roddy! Could we blow something in this class?"

"Are you stupid or what?"

"I'm awesome."

"Seriously stupid, and no, you couldn't blow things." He muttered.

"Hey, you guys~"

Prussia felt shiver down his spine when he heard that voice and Austria was staring strangely at the girl who called them.

_Hungary._

"H-Hey, Eliza." Trying so hard to maintain his 'Awesome'-ness, Prussia spoke. The tone of his voice showed that even the bravest country of Prussia would tremble just because of her voice.

Unaware of their weird behaviour, Hungary asked, "Gilbert, are you behaving good to Mr. Roderich?"

"Uh, yeah. Right, young master?" Prussia nervously answered and shot a glance said _just-say-yes_ to Austria.

"_Ja_." With that, Prussia sighed in relieve.

"By the way, Gil, how's the Quidditch team? You're going to shot at Seeker, right?" Suddenly Hungary asked more question to the Albino.

"Ms. Gratidia said that I can follow."

"That's great! I think almost all the nations are following the Quidditch." Hungary smiled, happily. In the normal world, Hungary never spot Prussia playing sports. But, one day, She saw him playing soccer with Germany. He was very good at Soccer. Prussia even wow-ed Hungary with his tricks. But ever since Germany was busy managing the meetings, Hungary hasn't caught the Prussian played the white-black ball with his feet again. Instead, the older brother of Germany was too busy playing video-games.

"Even West?"

"I heard that Ludwig didn't apply for it. But Feliciano and Lovino are in." Austria exclaimed but not too happy.

"I also will join as a Beater."

"You, Elizabeta? A Beater?" Prussia gufawed when Hungary told him that she was a beater. "It would be funny to hear Eliza's yell when she is on the sky."

**BAM!**

"Don't mess with me.." Hungary hissed, cleaning the dust on her hand after she hit the Albino.

"You monster.." Prussia groaned in pain, rubbing the bump growing on his head.

Then again her nerve exploded but, thankfully Austria has just interrupted the two.

* * *

Inside the class, Ireland and his twin, North Ireland was talking together by their sits. They knew that for the potion class, it would need partner to sit with. So, they agreed to sit together.

"Hey, Leon."

"Hm?"

"Are you joining Quidditch?"

Northern Ireland nodded, "Me and Vash are applying for the Beater and Nathan is applying for Keeper. As far as I know, Tomato gang are following too, as chaser together. Then you can't believe who's going to be the Seeker.. Prussia! Can you believe it?" He said, but immediately looking at Texas who was approaching towards the newly-entered three country students. Hungary, Austria, and Prussia. Long live for Prussia, he just been.. Um, perceived.

Ireland just answered with a shush to silent her twin brother, "Don't say it out loud.. You've just yelled Prussia, Vash wouldn't be happy ya know.. If he heard it. Well, firstly, I won't disturb Nathan. He can do whatever he wants." Her cheeks turned into rosy red, and her twin obviously looked worried.

"Your face is red, sis. Are you okay?"

"Yeah.. I'm g-good."

"It's getting redder.. Are you sure? Or you blushed ove-"

"I-I'm not blushing over Nathan!"

"Obviously, I don't say anything about big bro Nathan."

Once again, Ireland's face felt hot. "S-Shut u-u-up.." She said, locking her gaze at the ground. Her green eyes were covered by her long red bangs, but the blushing over her face was still visible. "Don't say t-this to anyone, p-promise?"

"Come o-"

"Say it!"

"**(1)**_Sea_, _Sea_.. Happy?"

"Very." Thus the Irish smiled widely, despite the blushing was still onher face.

* * *

The blue-haired man marched forward with books on his hand, from the potion lab door to the side desk in front. He was very pale, almost like a corpse. His cough was clearly bad and sounded very painful.

"As you know, this is the Potion class, so please sit in partner." He said when another wave of cough racked up.

Michael Carter heard some of the mumbling on the room as he coughed more and more. His chest hurts like hell and his throat was freakin' dry and itchy. His pale hand was busy covering his mouth, the other one holding in front of his chest. He kneeled down and continued to his previous doing, coughing.

The students mumbled and whispered. The students weren't aware that the teacher heard it. Quite clearly. 'Is he sick?' and 'That teacher should rest.' were the words that he heard. The potion teacher shrugged all the pity that the students gave to him and stood once again.

"Sorry for the interuption. So, today, we're gonna make a potion named Pepperup potion. It's on your textbook page 14." Mr Carter said, as he waved his wand. Suddenly the books started to fly and landed softly in front of the students. The flying book immediately opened by itself on page 14.

"This particular potion is designed to relieve coughs and colds, though it does have one major side effect. Anyone knows what is the major side effect?"

Mr. Carter took a look on his board with few light cough before mentioning the only student that raised his hand, "Leon Fitzgerald?"

"It causes steam to dribble from the patient's ears for several hours afterward. It is also used to quickly elevate body temperature."

"Very good, Mr. Fitzgerald. Now, your task is to make that Pepperup potion without failing."

The students quickly stood and picked all the ingridients they need.

"This should be easy, right? Young master?" Prussia glanced at Austria who was busy pouring the green-looking liquid.

"If you thought making a potion is easy, try to do it yourself." The angry Austrian picked another yellow-coloured liquid and poured it down shortly after Prussia was done. Then he began to stir it.

"Don't be mad, Roddy. I was joking! Kesesesesese.." Prussia took some of his _awesome_ bravery to look at Hungary. She doesn't look very angry, so there's no problem with her. They continued to make the potion, despite Prussia's _awesome(Annoying)_ attitude.

By the time Mr. Carter left the room with the reason 'I need to fetch his medicine from Ms. Brooker.', the girls there (Minus the female countries) were trying to flirt with the male countries.

"Hey, Leon~ Can you teach me how to make the potion?" One of the Gryffindor's girl said, in really annoying sweet tone.

"It's one of the text book use for. You can see it there."

The girl pouted, trying to make it cute. "Aw, come on~"

"I said no."

Ireland who was sitting beside him, scowled and yelled out, "Hey. Do me a favor please? **Back the Fuck off**."

"Hey bitch!" The girl yelled, pulling Ireland close to her face using her tie. "Who are you and who said you can tell me? He's not your boyfriend, besides.." She paused, smirking then continued, "You're ugly."

The irritated Irish girl slapped away the girl's hand on her tie. Then her scowl got deeper. "Yes, I am ugly. But at least I'm not as ugly as you! And you're in very bad luck, I'm Leon's twin sister. Not his girlfriend."

The girl growled heavily, then walking away. But, before she go, the girl muttered, "You're nothing but a pesky fly."

"**I. Really. Want. To. Slap. That. Girl.**" Ireland said, walking towards her but was blocked by non-other than..

"N-Nathan?"

"Don't make a mess on the class."

Ireland couldn't help but to smile. Texas noticed that his brother just somehow vanished and now the one who sitting beside her was a red-haired boy.

"Leon?"

"What?"

"Where's my bro?"

"There. Big bro Nathan said he wanted to switch place with me because you're helpless on making potion."

Leon pointed his finger to her blushing sister and California. They were glaring each other.

_That's not the real reason.. Is it, bro..?_ Texas thought, slightly glaring at his brother.

"Then why are you here?" She asked, scanning the whole area to search for a empty seat. "There's an empty seat beside that girl." Texas pointed at the same girl that took a fight with Ireland. She was chatting with her friends in the back while her partner was doing the job.

"No way around hell. That's the same girl that fought with my sis and beside, Nathan said that I need t-"

"Alright, Alright, you can sit here. So.. How to make this silly potion?"

"Hm, just mix that blue-coloured potion and also add the green one. Done?" Northern Ireland explained, his hands were pointing things that Texas should pour to the small cauldron filled with other potion.

"Then?"

"Mix them together." He told her, and she quickly stirred the potion. At last they were finishing the last touch for the potion. It turned into Aqua-coloured and smelled like Mint.

"Can Ireland make the potion?" Texas suddenly asked with a hush tone. Her face was looking at her brother and her bestie.

"I guess so. She's one of England's former apprentice so, she could probably make it."

"Oh."

"Why do you ask anyway?"

"Nothing, just asking."

Mr. Carter's sudden entrance finally calmed down the mass-crowd of students. His cough seemed a bit better as the students commented again.

"Okay, that's it. This potion will be your first score at this class. Please put a piece of paper near the cauldron. Inside those paper put your name and your partner." He told the students who immediately do what he says.

"I'm going to put your name, okay.. Nathan?" Ireland write her name on the paper and asked her 'teammate', California.

He didn't answered. He didn't even flinched. She shrugged and wrote her partner's name with a white quilt.

"Oh."

When the students were finished, Mr. Carter announced, "For the Quidditch Participants," He paused, letting light cough out from his lips, "Please after this lesson, go see Ms. Gratidia in the field. And the class is over."

* * *

"Well, sorry to interupt all of you from your activities. Because some of your seniors will have to train for grand tournament, me and the headmaster already agreed to hold our first Quidditch training after the 3rd lesson. In this meeting, you will be teached to learn the basics." Ms. Gratidia explained while holding her broom.

Some of the students weren't paying attention, instead they scattered their gaze towards the massive and grassy flying field. That day was windy, and it would be hard to fly in this rate. Soft murmuring can be heard among the students. But the Countries that participated kept silent.

"I never though that I would tell the Slytherin when Ms. Soner is teaching them. At least, Mr. Carter is nice." She sighed, but then smiled back again. "Better than wasting more time, let's start the tutorial, then."

The students were already armed with their own broom.

"I'll be the best seeker, because my broom is the newest version." One of the Slytherin student laughed, showed his broom proudly.

"Hm.. Show off-Bastard." Lovino cursed.

"Hey, Lovi! It isn't nice to curse like that."

"Sp- I mean, Antonio please don't yell at fratello like that!"

"Shut up, Feli! And you too, Tomato-Bastard."

"You're the one who should shut the bloody hell up, Lovino Vargas."

Lovino's eyes wide open and glanced at the girl who cursed at him. A girl with _**red hair, green eyes.**_

"**Valenciennes Fitzgerald**.."

The tension arose as two nation started to fight each other whether in their words, even on the sky.

* * *

**DONE! AT LAST! I'VE BEEN STRUGGLING WITH EXAMS AND OTHER THING LIKE.. REPORTS! THAT SUCKS RIGHT?!**

**(1) Sea is the Irish slang for yes or yeah**

**Okay.. I'm going to sleep.. -_-"**

**Please review for my bedtime!**

**Bye~**

**~Alice-chan**


End file.
